Blood Red
by deeperinmyhead
Summary: A Legend of Korra modern day (dark) AU set in a small town. Korra returns to her hometown after being away for three years. The nightmares from the past still haunt her along with the side-effects of her Blood Bending and some lost memories. She meets Asami, a woman she's having an unexplainable attraction to. Together, they go through a lot of pain as Korra is haunted. [Korrasami]
1. Chapter 1 - Soft Hands

**AN : Hello readers! This is my first fan fiction published in this site or any websites for that matter. If you have anything you would like to address about the story feel free to send me a message. I would also appreciate critics about my work. I know I still have a lot of work to do. I am not a literature writer so please bear with me. I will do my best to not get OOC on the characters. I decided that I will update the additional major characters as they come. This is an AU with characters based on the last season of LoK.**

**This AU story is bound to get darker so if you are looking for a feel good fluffy Korrasami fic this isn't for you. To anyone who likes dark stories with a mix of romance or readers who are about to try and explore the genre I hope you enjoy!**

**Edit: I updated the chapter to also introduce the second major character. I mean it should've been that way the first time, since you know. *coughkorrasamicough*  
Edit 2: Thank you so much for leaving reviews and reading! :D**

**Chapter 1: Soft hands**

A cold wind blows through an almost empty street except for a few cats rummaging the trash in one corner of an old house. The crackling pages of old newspapers along with the cold whistling sound of the wind fills the night's chilly air. Korra clutches the handle of her duffle bag as the chilly wind makes her shiver. She's just glad she chose a dark blue turtle neck over her favorite sleeveless to go with a dark grey combat trousers or she would probably catch a cold. Not that she isn't used to cold weather but after 3 years of living in south-east Asia her body has adapted to the tropics. She remembers these nights outside to be warmer few years ago and a lot livelier too.

_What happened here while I was gone_? She continues to walk towards the end of the street remembering the night before her departure. Nostalgia is almost getting to her when she feels a cold stare coming from behind. She quickly looks back but there's no one except for a black cat greeting her with a soft meow.

"You almost scared me, sneaky kitty" She mumbles playfully and bends down to pet the cat that's still looking up to her but then avoids her hand.

She follows the cat with her eyes as it walks past her. She bends back up and turns toward the darkening part of the street and towards where she is heading. She can see the cat slowly disappearing to the dark end of the street, away from the light of the lamp post. _That's strange… I thought it wanted to be friends._ She shrugs and continues to walk closer to her house. After a few minutes of walking she arrives at her door step and reaches for the keys in her pocket.

She is tired and jet lagged, all she could think about is her bed, sleep, and her friend. Her body is slowly failing her, she couldn't get the right key to open the door. She was ready to break it open but she stops herself. Only after five more attempts until the door finally swings open caused by her leaning against it. She almost falls on her face but her reflexes saves her from kissing her dusty wooden floor.

_God fraking damn it!_

She sighs closing her front door and leaving her bag there as she walks up the stairs and to her room. Like a plane in auto-pilot, her body moves through the house with familiarity until she reaches her bed forgetting to close the door of her room. She falls onto the bed on her stomach.

_Please leave me alone tonight._

She mumbles right before she falls asleep.

* * *

Korra is shivering with cold sweats. The images in her head continues to fill her dreams. The death of her comrade playing out again. _His hands tied separately. He is on his knees gasping for air. He can't barely breathe anymore. She can tell by the sound of his breathing. She can hear a man's voice behind her. The man is going to kill us both. You should've ran Mako. You should've left me behind._ Her tears stream down her cheeks as her nightmare continues to hunt her. But wait… she can feel soft hands caressing her cheeks, wiping her tears away. She starts feeling warmth from someone's hand. _I'm not alone, but who's there?_ Korra tries to open her eyes but it wouldn't budge. It stays closed despite her willingness to open them. She starts to panic. _What is happening?!_ Her body tenses up. She was far from calming down. The panic is spreading all over her body, she can't move. It's as if time had stopped but only her body. The hand moved away from her face. She starts feeling an ache on her chest. She can't understand anything that's going on anymore. It's as if she is drawn into this person without seeing them. A few seconds later she could feel a pair of soft but toned arms wrapping around her. The next thing she knew her body starts to relax, and she could hear a woman's voice lulling her. "It's going to be okay Korra. You're safe now…" _So gentle… so soft…_

* * *

Korra wakes up abruptly making her head spin. "Who are y—?" she questions but there's no one there. She presses her left palm against her forehead as the headache spreads. She looks up and turns her head towards the window. The sun shines brightly through the blinds. _Oh, it's morning already. That was some weird dream._ She grunts and forces herself to get out of bed and get breakfast.

After quickly changing and picking her favorite sleeveless blue shirt she makes her way to the one and only cafe in town, the Joe's. It was only 7 a.m in the morning and as she walks closer a few town folks are gathering inside the cafe. A police car is parked opposite the street and a lady cop walking towards it with a cup of coffee on her right hand and a bagel on the left. Korra can't really identify who the cop is because her face was mostly hidden by the dark glasses and police hat. The angle from where Korra is isn't helping either. A grumbling noise from her stomach distracts Korra from trying to figure out who that cop was. She has to start creating the network that she needs. She looks back up but the police car is now moving away and towards the center of the town.

_I'll ask around later. First. Food._

As she enters the cafe a few people greets her, probably knowing or remembering her even after being gone for 3 years. Not everyone is happy to see her though. A group of young men looks at her with disgust and resentment, as if she is some kind of criminal. She knows why and she can't blame them. It was her fault. She's the reason why her friend is dead. If only... Her self loathing was interrupted when she hears someone softly clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?"

Korra looks up meeting the most gorgeous emerald eyes she has ever seen. The pair of emerald eyes stared back at her. Korra could feel herself being unconsciously drawn to the woman. _This feels familiar._ The beautiful lady blinks first and just like that Korra snaps out of it and returns to reality.

"Yes..."

The taller lady's expression doesn't look convinced and Korra notices a slight hint of worry that suddenly fades into a more casual expression. She hasn't realised she is in the way until a few other people were peeking over behind the taller lady in front of her and starts fussing about the delay. "I-I'm so sorry" She slowly moves to the side keeping the door open for the party to pass.

"Thank you" The lady smiles and nods at her.

Korra smiles back with a slight blush in her cheeks that's barely noticeable and just now noticing the beautiful red lips of the lady. "Come back again, Miss Sato!" One of the baristas calls out to the woman on her way out. _Sato huh... where did I hear that name before?_ She tries to remember where or when but nothing comes to mind. "Maybe a well-known family" she shrugs.

She gets her coffee along with a banana muffin then decides to sit at a corner where she could avoid meeting or greeting any more people and enjoy her breakfast in peace. She gets reminded of her nightmare that night and that unusual dream after. It felt real, she felt real.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strangers

**AN: You all might have been wondering what this story is about. This story will tell about friendship, death, hurt, acceptance, and love. It's going to be a bumpy ride for Korrasami. I cannot promise you anything on how the story would end but I promise I'm keeping Korrasami canon (forever!). This chapter will mostly be about Asami, the introduction of the third major character, and some minor ones in this story. I don't want to go deeper into the crime genre but it will have a part on this story. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Strangers**

It's another sunny fall morning but Asami can feel the winter air lingering. Sitting inside her red Mercedes Benz she looks back at the cafe where she just left. She contemplates about leaving right there and then or look for Korra behind the closed windows of her car. She picks the later, her eyes starts looking for Korra who she then finds sitting in a corner. An ache slowly starts creeping through her chest. The smile she had is now gone, her lips tremble and tears starts to fall.

_This was a mistake. Oh Korra…_

She thought she could handle seeing her today face-to-face in the morning after Korra's arrival. She hoped that Korra will be there and fate didn't disappoint.

"She doesn't remember me, still…"

The truth of her words sting. She hoped for the opposite and now she's hurting. _Be strong Asami, be patient._ She looks away and forward composing herself. She takes her pocket mirror and cleans her smudged make up. _Great, I have to retouch when I get to the office._ Her phone rings with a call from her office. _The meeting isn't for another 20 minutes. Why is Zhu li calling now?_

Asami answers her phone after clearing her throat, making sure that she sounds like herself. "Yes Zhu li? The meeting isn't until…" she looks at her watch to check the time "19 minutes." The woman on the other line starts talking with a slight worry in her tone. "Miss Sato, there are police officers looking for you here…" Asami hears a pause before Zhu li continues "Chief Lin Beifong is with them." Asami immediately starts the engine of her car, taking another look at Korra before pressing the accelerator, her right hand on the phone still.

"Okay, just calm down. Tell them I'll be there in 5 minutes." She drops the call and focuses on driving. She doesn't know what the police wants from her but it probably isn't good news.

Asami arrives at her auto-shop walking calmly towards her office. Her employees greeting her as she pass by and she greets them back. A group of her mechanics shouting good morning from the garage and pointing towards her office as if giving her some weird hand gestures about the police just outside her office. She lightly smiles at them and nods. One of her mechanics sighs in relief "She got this guys! Now let's get back to work!". Asami could hear them exchanging jokes with the sound of the tools and gears at work. This place is like home to her. They're like a family, a closed-knit group that share the same passion and love for auto and mechanics. She made sure even her janitors knows the basic of auto mechanics, cars, and engines. Even Zhu li has a wide-range knowledge about auto-mobiles. They could work even when she isn't around for a week or two which happens at least once every three months.

I wish dad could see this. She stops and looks at the portrait of her dad among the photos of auto-mobiles in the gallery. Asami snaps back out of memory lane and resumes her way to her office. A group of police are sitting on the coach and seats of her waiting area. Chief Beifong stands up from the single seat once she sees Asami walking towards them. The other members of the police follows their chiefl. _She's in a hurry._ Asami concludes to herself.

"Good morning, Chief Beifong. What can I do for you?" She doesn't have a plan to invite them inside.

She hates having the police inside her office or any outsider for that matter. The police chief notice her unwelcoming approach.

"You don't have to be all up on your guard, Miss Sato." Zhu li works as if there wasn't anyone else there, tapping the keyboard, doing her usual data entries and schedule management for Asami in the morning.

"It's about Korra." the chief calmly stating matter-of-factly.

Zhu li who was in her zone looks up at Asami. Asami keeps her composure. "Let's talk alone, inside my office." but deep inside her heart is sinking. The chief agrees and signals her group to wait there. Asami opens the door letting the older woman walk past before her. She tells Zhu li to move her staff meeting in the afternoon.

"Please have a seat." Asami points at the visitor's chair.

She sits down after Chief Beifong does, clasping her hands together as her elbows and arms rest against the desk.

"So what about Korra?" She asks the chief calmly.

"I'll get to the point." The chief's right hand rests on the edge of the desk. "Korra is back. I saw her this morning at the cafe." the woman pause to study Asami's reaction. There's no shock or a hint of surprise. "So you know." Asami nods in agreement. "Do you know that there's another body found in the woods this morning?"

Asami loses her control and abruptly stands up, her hands leaning against the desk. Her eyes glaring angrily at the chief.

"And what does Korra have to do with that? It was already proven that she didn't kill anyone!" Her jaw clinches.

Lin Beifong stays on her seat and meeting the younger woman's angry darker emerald eyes.

"We both know that but the higher ups… they are not convinced and they want this case closed as soon as possible. Bastards." She sighs. "It's pretty convenient that another body turns up the morning after she arrives. We didn't find who killed your father and Mako." Asami starts feeling her knees weak and sits back to her seat. "The same MO was identified in that body this mornig, Asami. They have their eyes on Korra again." the older woman's tone turns a little angry with frustration "They don't even want to consider the possibility of the killer baiting Korra to finish what the killer started."

_Can this day even get worse?_

"No! I won't let them get to Korra. She didn't do it." confident about the last part she just said. Her face turns into a sad expression. "She has suffered enough of this crazy murders"

The chief crosses her arms.

"How do you even plan on protecting her? Is her memories back?" The older woman decides to not follow-up on the last statement, she has an idea.

Asami stays quiet and shakes her head. "No." She pauses "… and I'm not going to force her to." She says firmly.

"Hmm… okay then." the chief stands up, Asami stands up and follows the chief walking towards the door. "I'll try to watch her for you. I'll have my trusted members assigned to shadow her discretely. They're the group outside." The chief proudly states.

Asami always wondered why Chief Beifong goes out her way to help Korra. She never asked the chief before and it's not the time to ask it now.

"Thank you, chief." Asami bows before the chief opens the door.

"Oh stop that, young lady. I'm just doing my job." The woman responds.

Asami responds and meets with the group the chief was talking about a moment ago. She bows to them and they bow back. One of them is Bolin, Mako's brother. "Let's go, we have a lot of work to do today." the chief instructs her members to go first and wait for her. Bolin nods at Asami's direction before moving out. _He has changed so much since then._ "I'll see you around, Miss Sato." the chief taps her hat as she nods which Asami responds with a soft nod.

She sighs in relief. She felt drained.

"Zhu li please give me my headache medicine and a glass of water. I'm having a migraine before work even started. Thanks." she requests from her assistant.

"Yes, ma'am" Zhu li leaves her desk as soon as Asami requested.

Asami goes back inside her office to think about how she can reach out to Korra. _The school…_ And just like that, she starts writing a document to the local school.


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood and Secrets

**AN: I am rating this chapter M+ for graphic violence.**

**Chapter 3: Blood and Secrets**

A crowd has gathered at the side of the road. One of the town's police car arrives a few minutes later when Korra walks closer. Her curiosity is driving her to join the equally curios crowd. A body bag is being carried to the ambulance parked along side as Korra tries to wiggle her way in between strangers. A cold rush instantly runs all over her body at the sight of the dead body's left arm that was showing. She sees a pattern she knows very well… too well. It was carved in the arm's flesh. A shiver runs trough her spine, not the good-kind of shiver.

_No… not again. Fuck._

She can feel her stomach churning, her knees start to feel weak, her vision blurry…spinning. She crosses the street not noticing the car approaching fast… maybe too fast. And then lights out. A total darkness envelopes Korra.

* * *

_Korra wakes up feeling the pain in her left arm. Is it broken? She tries to move and her limb moves through the shackles that's holding her arms up. Okay, not broken. Good. But right after attempting to move her arms a cold flat piece of metal touches her caramel skin. Slow like a worm it cuts through skin and then flesh. Korra let out a loud scream of pain. Blood starts to trickle down her arms. She can't see anything because of the blindfold that's restricting her vision. She bites her lips, trying so hard not to focus on the painful wound. She can hear footsteps walking away._

_"Show yourself! You coward!" Korra screams only to be responded with an amused laugh. She focuses on the source that seems to come from not too far across her. She then recognises the sound of Mako's voice as he suddenly screams in great pain. "NOOO!" She protests. What is he doing to Mako. Oh god. "Get away from him! You want me right? Just let him go!" Mako groans. "Korra, I'm alright." He let's out a forced and pained laugh. A loud smack breaks Mako's laugh. "Shhh…" the man hushes him. She can still hear Mako groan but no words have left from his mouth._

_Korra suddenly feels a leather covered hand holding her jaw in place. The tip of a sharp blade is placed on her cheek, pressing against her cold and sweaty skin. The hand's grip on her jaw has increased causing Korra to feel a slight pain but then interrupted by a much more painful sensation caused by a slice of the blade across her cheeks that makes her to instinctively move her face away unsuccessfully. She bites her lips to stop herself from groaning in pain. "You're not gonna break me." She challenges. A soft muffled female voice whispers into Korra's ear. "What are you gonna do, Korra? Blood bend me?" Korra freezes in surprise and fear. A man and… a woman? Two monsters have taken her and Mako. 'How did she know about my blood bending? No one knows except…'_

_An image of a pale skinned woman interrupts in the messy jumble of her nightmare. Her face is blurred. Korra gets a glimpse of a pair of emerald eyes before the woman turns back away slowly fading into the darkness._

* * *

Korra opens her eyes confused. The brightness from the window is making her eyes squint. Her right hand instinctively gets in between her eyes and the light. Her shirt is wet from her sweat. She looks around realising that she's in her room.

_What… How did I get here? _She looks at her arms. _No wounds. No blood._ _That again huh… my blood bending…_ She forms her hand into a fist. "I'll find you and I'll kill you."

She promised to herself not to blood bend after that dreadful incident. She wouldn't be able to even if she wants. She has forgotten how to blood bend along with her memories. She remembers waking up in the hospital one day unable to recall all the events that transpired except the vision of Mako's cold and lifeless body on the floor. Apparently the doctor diagnosed her to be suffering from selective amnesia and not only the events of the trauma were buried but also other parts and people. Since then, her memories were 'broken' like a puzzle. Sometimes she remembers people and events that always have missing entities. Every time she tries to remember more, a chronic migraine starts where she ends up passing out.

A knock on her door interrupted Korra's thoughts. "Come in." The door opens and Chief Beifong comes in with Ms. Sato who she saw earlier in the cafe. Korra starts feeling embarrassed remembering the events and having the woman see her in a messy state.

"Hello, Korra" the chief speaks first breaking the short silence and tension and walking closer to Korra's bed. Asami stayed behind near the opening of the door.

"Hey Chief" she smiles apologetically. "Did you bring me home? I can't remember… anything after feeling sick on the road." Korra says weakly. "Oh and who's with you?" She looks at Asami trying to stay calm. Not to panic and freeze in front of her again.

"No I didn't." The chief pauses for a second before looking to Asami's direction. "It was Ms. Sato who found you."

Asami walks closer and stops at the other side of Korra's bed.

"Hi." she smiles at Korra "I was driving on my way home when out of nowhere you suddenly crossed the street. I thought I hit you because you were already in the ground when I stopped and looked back…" Asami's eyes starts to look cloudy "I checked on you but there was neither impact on my car nor bruise on you so I assumed you just passed out." Asami has a worried expression on her face.

_I wish we didn't have to meet again this way._

"I checked your wallet for to get your address."

_That's a lie. I know where you live._

"I also checked your phone to contact anyone you know, I'm sorry about that. There's only Chief Beifong's number so I called her." That fact makes Asami's sad but keeps it to herself, keeping up the facade.

"I told her to bring you home and wait for me if she can and now here we are." the chief added.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Ms. Sato." Korra apologizes.

_First I was spacing out and now she finds me passed out on the road. Not cool, Korra._

"I only take thanks, not apologies." Asami says still smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry… ahhh right… right! err I mean thank you so much!" Korra subconsciously takes Asami's hand between hers.

"Yes… no problem." Asami calmly responds or tries to at least.

The two younger women stares into each other's eyes as if they're lost into each other's presence. The chief shakes her head watching Korra awkwardly interacting with Asami.

_These kids._

The chief clears her throat breaking the two apart. Korra notices Asami blushing and looking at their hands. Korra retracts her hands and mumbles another sorry to Asami, her hand now rubbing the back of her neck. Asami tries to gain back control over herself but both women are furiously blushing now.

"It looks like you're feeling better, Korra. I have to get back to the station. Let's talk later." She sits up and walks out of Korra's room.

"Thanks for coming, chief" Korra watches Chief Beifong walking out of her room.

"Don't sweat it kid… also, clean this house. It's a mess." Chief Beifong looks back now looking at Asami "I'll go ahead Ms. Sato." Asami nods in response.

The two women can hear the chief start her engine and then driving away. An awkward silence starts to grow in the room.

_Calm down Korra… think. Offer her something… anything._

She notices the ring in Asami's right ring finger.

_An engagement ring? _ Korra suddenly feels a pang of jealousy.

**AN: I have always been very interested about blood bending in the Avatar shows. It's a very powerful skill. It can be over powering to the user and to the target that's why I wanted to have it in this horror story. The violence it can cause is something I want to explore.**

**There won't be any other bending skills used in this AU other than blood bending.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Forgotten Promise

**AN: It's valentine's day and you may or may not get a little fluff from this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forgotten Promise**

Asami notices Korra looking at her engagement ring and meet Korra's eyes when the younger woman looks up. Is that jealousy she's seeing? She can feel her heart race. _Does she remember…? _Asami hoped but Korra breaks the eye contact first.

"Do you want anything to drink Miss Sato?" Korra's voice was colder.

_Or not. _She watches the woman get out of bed. "Tea if you have or just water would be great… but are you sure you're alright now?" She asks, worried that Korra is pushing herself too much.

"I have tea. I actually brought some back from Asia. They're the best." Korra's expression changed and now smiling. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you. And I owe you one." Korra waits for Asami's response.

"Okay, if you insist… and who can say no to tea?" Asami responds with enthusiasm.

"Great! You can wait in the living room while I make the tea. I'm really sorry for the mess." Korra says apologetically. Korra leads the way as they walk down towards the living room.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a mechanic, dirt is nothing unusual to me." She walks behind Korra but she almost bumps into the woman's back when Korra suddenly stops and then turns back to face her.

"Really?" Korra is surpised. The two women are now closely facing each other. There was only a few inches left between them.

"Yeah…" Asami is getting drawn into Korra and Korra into her. Korra's eyes are locked on her lips. Asami subconsciously trails her tongue to moisten her lips.

"That's pretty cool…" Korra says softly still staring at Asami's now wet and soft lips. A part of her mind tells her to lean and kiss the woman but another is telling her otherwise.

_No. She's not ready. You will scare her off. Stop._

Asami slowly steps back and distances herself from the woman. "I'll be here in the living room if you need help." She tries to speak calmly even though she's been wanting to wrap her hands around Korra in a tight hug and shower her with kisses.

"Right… the tea." Korra's face quickly flushes a disappointed expression that turns into relief. Asami wonders what's running through the younger woman's mind.

_She's probably thinking I'm a jerk now. _Her eyes follow Korra walking into the kitchen before sitting on the couch.

The couch feels comfortable as ever. She looks down looking at her engagement ring longingly. Her thoughts play back to the day she got the ring.

_Asami have been working on the engine of Korra's car most of the night. Her mechanics have failed to fix it and told her that there's something wrong with the engine. The shop has been quiet except for the sounds of someone tinkering with a car engine. Everyone except her left since it's a Friday night and also almost midnight. She is checking on every component of the car's engine before testing it again when she hears a familiar foot steps coming inside the workshop._

"_I brought us food!" Korra comes in declaring and putting the food at the desk near the entrance. Asami could smell the inviting aroma of stir fried noodles. Her tummy rumbles. She forgot about dinner and now she's hungry._

_The foot steps are getting closer but Asami doesn't want to get distracted so she keeps on working on the engine. "Hey love, thanks for bringing in dinner. Would you mind passing me the wrench please?" Without looking she stretches her arm out expecting the wrench from Korra. Her girlfriend passes the tool and she fastens the bolts._

"_I heard your stomach growling, you know" Korra playfully comments and urges her to eat. "The noodles will get cold soon!"_

_She can't stop now when she's almost done. "One more test and I'll be done here." Still facing the engine and not minding Korra. Who Asami doesn't see pulling out something from her pocket. "Honey can you pass me the flashlight?" Asami holds out her hand and when she receives something lighter and boxy she looks at the object that Korra just gave her._

_She looks at Korra with confusion while Korra has an excited and playful smirk on her face. It was a box that looks like a mini toolbox. Her heart starts to beat faster. She looks at Korra in the eyes, trying to get the answer from her girlfriend._

'_Is this… oh my god…' Asami's thoughts are starting run a thousand a mile._

_The weird way her employees tell her to have a "good night" when they all know she's going to be fixing a car the whole night. How Zhu Li asks to leave earlier than usual. Zhu Li usually stays late on Friday nights. She just thought the woman finally asked Varrick to a date. She's starting to realize what this is all about._

_She looks back at the box and opens it with her glove covered fingers. A small round cut emerald sits on top of two entwining lines of platinum forming the ring. She's speechless and very much surprised. She didn't expect Korra to be the one to propose first. They talked about marriage before and both agreed that they want to be married someday. Their state just legalized same-sex marriage and she has been thinking about it lately. Korra beat her to it._

_Asami smiles happily at Korra. She watches Korra moving closer to her with the same loving smile. She can feel the love in her lover's eyes as they look into each other's. Not breaking their eye contact, Korra rests her hands over hers._

"_May I?" Korra asks._

_Asami nods in agreement and let's her girlfriend take the box and the ring out of it. Korra takes off the gloves on her hands and brings her left hand to rest on Korra's left chest. The ring now rests between her right hand and Korra's._

"_I am not very good with words… you can feel my heart right now, it's beating crazy fast." Korra blushes adorably and Asami just can't help but smile even more. Korra takes a deep breath. "Asami… My dearest love of my life. You make me the happiest person in this world and you bring out the best in me. I want to share this life and love with you forever and beyond. I love you, Asami. Will you marry me?" Korra nervously waits for Asami's reply._

"_Yes, of course, silly. A million times over, Korra." Asami's tears starts to fall. Korra cries happily while putting the ring on her right ring finger. She's more than happy, over-the-moon happy. She wraps her arms around her now fiancee's waist and pulls the shorter woman closer for a passionate kiss. Korra's hands rests on Asami's face caressing as their kiss deepen._

"Tea is ready!" Asami hears Korra call out.

She watches the woman walk towards the living room. She only then notices that she cried. She takes a napkin out of her bag and gently dries the tears on her eyes and face hoping that Korra won't notice.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." Korra approaches closer to the coffee table and sits the tray with their tea on it.

_Only three years._

"Not at all." Asami responds, taking the tea that Korra put on her side of the table. "Thank you, this smells nice." She can smell the relaxing aroma of the tea from the steam. Asami takes the first sip while Korra watches her with curiosity.

"Mmm… this is the best tea I've ever had." Asami smiles at Korra who is now relieved to hear her positive feedback. The two women drink their tea in peaceful silence.

_Some things never change. You always make the best tea._

They finish their tea almost at the same time but Asami observed that Korra keeps on looking at her and then away like there's something the younger woman wants to ask. Not long after that Korra finally pops the question.

"Is everything okay, Miss Sato?" Korra asks concerned. The woman can see the slight smudge of Asami's make up which didn't look like that before Korra made the tea. "You look like you've been crying… it's your make up."

"Oh… this…" Asami rests her hand on her cheeks.

"If you want to talk about it. I'm all ears." Korra offers to Asami, a hand resting over hers.

Asami almost thought of spilling everything right there the moment Korra's hand touches hers but she stops herself. She almost didn't.

"It's my fiancee… she's…" Asami pauses, Korra's hand now holding onto her tighter "she is missing…" Her tears just won't stop now, she tries to hold it in but it just keeps on flowing.

"I'm so sorry…" Are the only words Korra could say before Asami feels a strong set of arms hug her. She buries her face against Korra's chest as she sobs.

_I've lost you. I don't know if you're ever coming back to me, Korra…_

* * *

**AN: I know the flashback kiss was short... I wanted to write more of it but it's not the time for that yet, not even for valentine's. orz**


	5. Chapter 5 - Color

**AN: I'm sorry the update is a few days late. I have been a little busy with work. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Color**

Korra remains silent and just lets Asami cry for a few minutes.

"Oh no… I'm sorry I got your shirt dirty." Asami apologizes as soon as she notices the stain on Korra's shirt after both women part from the hug.

Korra looks at the dark spot and shrugs. "It's just a shirt. I mean not just any shirt, it's my favorite but it's totally okay, Miss Sato."

Asami recognizes the shirt. It's actually one of hers before Korra kept it after staying the night at Asami's for the first time. She can't help but feel happy of the thought that Korra's subconscious haven't forgotten her in a way.

"Thank you. I am not usually like this, I don't know what got to me…" Asami says softly and clears her throat before continuing. "And you don't have to be so formal, you can just call me Asami." She looks at Korra initiating the eye contact.

"Beautiful name… and I'm Korra" Korra smiles while offering to shake hands with Asami. Asami looks at Korra with confusion for a few seconds until she realizes that they haven't actually introduced themselves in Korra's memories.

_Relax Asami, it's just a handshake._

"But not as beautiful as yours." She takes Korra's hand and gently shakes hands smiling back at the caramel beauty. 

"Hmm… that's debatable." Korra smirks playfully not letting go of Asami's hand.

Korra's phone beeps and breaks the flirtatious exchange between the two ladies and they both let go at the same time. Asami decides that it's her cue to go while Korra checks her phone. She hears the woman mumble something about forgetting her appointment.

"I'm sorry Asami. I have to be at the hospital in a few minutes." Korra says apologetically. 

"I actually should be going too, Korra. The tea was great thank you." Asami slowly takes her bag.

"My pleasure, Asami. You can drop by again for tea sometime if you'd like." Korra stands up after her. "And thank you for earlier."

Asami can see the sincerity in Korra's eyes.

"You're welcome." Asami smiles at Korra. "I can give you a ride, the hospital is on the way to my house." 

"Well…" Korra pauses for a few seconds.

Asami observes Korra's expression from reserved to maybe a mental debate between taking Asami's offer or not. That's one of the things she loves about Korra, her animated facial expressions can be fun to watch.

"Yes. Actually… I do need a ride, I don't think I can run fast enough not to be late." Korra admits sheepishly.

"Hah. I'd be perfect for the job!" Asami responds with a proud smirk.

They arrive at the hospital in less than five minutes. Asami stops the car at the entrance and looks at Korra whose one hand is tightly clutching the handle above the passenger window.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asks with amusement.

"Y-yes… I uh… just… wow." Korra tries to pull herself together "That was fast! I mean you did say it will be but I didn't expect you can go that fast. Are you a car racer or something?"

_That's what you said. _Asami wanted to remark. 

Korra is genuinely surprised and amazed at the same time.

Asami softly laughs finding Korra's reaction quite amusing. "Yes and No." Korra raises one eyebrow but Asami continues "I don't race professionally but I do race as a hobby." She smiles proudly.

"Cool! That makes sense! I have to admit you are a very good driver." Korra looks at her watch "Oh oh, I have to run. Thank you for the ride!" Korra gets out of the car after Asami nods in response.

Asami watches Korra walk hastily to meet a tall woman in a lab coat. The taller woman has a dark hair but not as dark as Asami's and an obvious mole under the right eye. The woman looks at Asami's direction and their eyes meet. She suddenly feels a creepy chill in her spine when the woman smiles and looks back at Korra before leading the shorter woman inside the hospital. Asami could not remember meeting the woman before who is probably Korra's doctor. The unexplainable fear she felt when their eyes met is starting to bug her.

_I'm not jealous, right? This is something else._

Asami talks herself out of the thought. Maybe she's just being overly protective to Korra.

"…but there's something about that woman. I can't explain it but I'm getting a bad feeling." Asami continues to ramble while driving to her house. Her need to blow off steam increases after that incident. She needs to get her mind off of things for a bit.

Asami arrives at her house and immediately goes to her mini gym. The space is enough to have two people spar without limiting their movements. She used to spar with Korra here. Having the images of Korra sweating and exchanging blows with her got Asami more frustrated. She misses her fiancee who has come back but only knows her as a new friend… or acquaintance. Hoping that Korra doesn't pick the later. Asami changes into her workout clothes and puts on her boxing gloves.

_left right jab_

_right kick_

_left left right jab_

_left kick_

_left right hook_

_grab_

_left right knee_

_right elbow spin_

_left right left right left right jab_

_left right left right left right hook_

_roundhouse kick_

Asami pants and continues her combos adding more force after another. Her body is getting drenched in sweat but she's not done yet. She takes 5 minutes break in between before going at the bag again. She can feel her knuckles getting sore from all the punching she's been doing for the past hour and her knees getting red with little bruises. The bruises hurts nothing compared to the ache in her chest but it helps numb the pain for some time. She cools down after the intense workout while her mind wanders through some memories of the past three years.

_It was just a week after their engagement when everything spiraled backwards into a dark storm. Korra didn't show up for their dinner out that night. Asami waited for Korra thinking that maybe she got held up at the station. Korra can be late that's not unusual but never a no show, not without a message. She has been trying to reach her fiancee for hours now but no email response and the number can't be reached. Asami is starting to get worried and calls the police station. An officer tells her that Korra has been out of the station 3 hours ago. A cold sweat treads down under her throat.___

_Please baby, please be safe.___

_She calls Chief Beifong but there's no answer. Asami decides to go and check Korra's apartment where she find the documents regarding her father's unsolved murder case. She had to lean onto the desk as she felt her legs go weak. One of the documents state that Korra is one of the detectives working on the case. She didn't know. She made Korra promise not to get involve with it anymore after she lost her father from the murderer. What she is seeing right now is the opposite of what her fiancee promised. Her heart is breaking knowing that Korra lied but the fear of Korra's safety precedes the former. She can't lose Korra. She can lose everything else just not Korra._

_Asami tries to call Korra again but still nothing. She tries Mako, Korra's partner. She hears the other line ring twice… no answer… her heart beat races faster and faster another. She hears another ring and the call is answered by a muffled deep voice she isn't familiar with. Not Mako's voice. Her stomach starts to sink.___

_"__What's the color of blood?" the voice asks before it drops the call. Asami catches a faint groan in the background before the drop. She knows that voice. She hopes she's wrong but she knows Korra's voice.___

_"__Oh my god… NO… NO Please not Korra." Asami runs back to her car as fast as she can and drives to the station with her car practically flying. She is hoping to catch Chief Beifong there as fast as she can._

Asami's train of thought breaks when her butler knocks on the glass door and informs her that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. She acknowledges him and proceeds to take a shower and clean up.

As she walks out of her shower and into her bedroom she notices a window open when a cold breeze of air touches her damp skin. She raises an eyebrow and looks around before closing the window while still on her bathrobe. Just when she is about to turn around a pair of familiar hands wrap around her waist pulling her close and soft lips trail the the exposed skin on her shoulder. Her instincts drive her to close her eyes and enjoy the familiar touch but her reflexes immediately takes over and she spins around about to elbow the stranger that got into her bedroom who is boldly touching and kissing her. To her surprise she comes face-to-face with Korra. Her spin immediately halts mid air, her body freezes.

Asami's emerald eyes grow big in shock. She can't believe who's right in front of her. The shock turns into confusion and need for her fiancee after finding out that it was Korra who's been kissing her shoulders a few seconds ago.

"Is that the way to greet your fiancee?" Korra asks with a grin.

Asami tries her best to think straight while processing the event and the fact that her supposed to be fiancee who does not remember her is now her 'fiancee' who may or may not have sneaked into her bedroom through the window.

_Is this a dream? Am I dreaming awake?_ _Korra remembers?__  
__Please don't let this be a dream…  
_

__**AN: This isn't close to ending yet. We are halfway there though! Hang on tight for the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Battle Scars

**AN: This was a hard chapter to write for personal reasons and the fact that I never wrote smut in any stories before. I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S****  
****I dedicate this chapter to my dearest Ella. I love you, always.**

**\- J**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle Scars**

Asami closes her eyes and pinches her cheeks. When she opens them, she sees a dark shade of ocean blue eyes meet her own. Korra's face is closer now.

_If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

"Love, are you okay?" Korra holds Asami's face and gently wipes the tears falling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Korra asks with deep concern.

Asami senses something off about how Korra asked the last question. She decides to keep it to herself for now. Whatever is happening to Korra she has to be careful not to trigger anything.

Slowly without her being aware, her hands begin to caress Korra's face gently.

_She's real._

Stroking Korra's face and delicately trailing its contour, Asami's fingertips run a feather-like touch across Korra's skin. Her touch is slow and careful, as if Korra could break and disappear.

Maybe she finally remembers. Maybe her memories are back.

"Nothing… I just missed you." Asami rests her hands over Korra's and returns the other woman's loving gaze.

"Oh honey… I missed you too," Korra softly pecks Asami's lips. "Aren't we going out for dinner tonight?"

Asami's heart feels like being crushed right after Korra's question. Her hands wrap around Korra in a tight hug.

_What on earth is happening… Oh Korra…_

Asami leans back slowly, erasing the worry on her face as she looks at Korra again. "Change of plans. I feel like staying in. Is that okay?"

It's Korra's turn to look confused. The shorter woman tilts her head. "Yes… but are you sure everything is okay? You look a little upset."

"Uh huh, just got some bad news earlier today but nothing big." Asami makes up a quick lie.

_Not entirely false but still… damn it. I hate lying to you._

"Is there anything I can do? Want to talk about it?" Korra looks up at her with worry.

Asami is now fully aware of how close they are. Her eyes trace the contour of Korra's lovely face and move lower to her fiancee's lips. Her eyes look back at Korra's, now a darker shade of blue and intensely staring back at hers. As if reading her mind Korra leans in to initiate the kiss, this time more intense and passionate than just a light peck. The moment Korra's lips press deeper against hers a strong, electric sensation ran through her whole body.

She can't help but let out a soft moan, allowing Korra's tongue to meet Asami's and intimately tease hers with it. Her hands rest on the small of Korra's back and gently caress up and down while Korra's hands trail up and down her sides, tracing her curves through the thin silk robe.

Their kiss gets more needy by the second. A few minutes into their kiss feels like an hour as both women start to get breathless. They break the kiss for a quick gasp of air and deeply stare into each other's eyes, as though searching for lonely souls that have been lost for years and are now slowly finding their way back to each other. It's not long until they melt their lips together again. Asami can feel her body burn, her stomach knotting and sending warm sensations down between her thighs. She can hear Korra's soft moans in between heated kisses while their bodies press more intimately. Asami's knees are feeling wobbly. Her head feels light. The need to touch Korra and be touched by her grows and intensifies but she has to stop. They have to stop while she can still think straight.

"K-korra… wait…" She finally gets the will to break their kiss. Her hands rest between her and Korra but the other woman continues to ravish her skin with kisses. She hears Korra mumble a soft "Mhmm…?" and it's not helping that her body is betraying her. She lets out another moan when Korra's lips touch her throat and move down to the base of her neck where it meets her left shoulder, biting kisses in between.

_Fuck._

"Me… you… talk…" Asami's words sound slurred as her thoughts starts to drift away to where Korra's hands are now touching. The shorter woman's hands move lower and reach Asami's backside, softly caressing and massaging the top of her ass. She is almost at her limit, hoping that Korra would just stop kissing and groping her for a second to focus. Not every part of her though - the other just wants to pin Korra against her bed and show her fiancée how much she missed her lover.

"I need this, Asami." Korra whispers, lips now touching her ear and then dropping light kisses on it. "I need you. Now." Asami feels Korra nipping gently on her ear, dissolving her will and throwing her logic out of the window. She can't resist Korra anymore.

_Fuck it._

Korra leans back and Asami looks down to meet her lover's eyes. She can see it burning with desire mirroring hers. She is still lost and far from getting the answers on the questions in her head after seeing Korra in her room, but there's one thing she's sure about right now.

Korra needs her and she feels the same.

There are things that words can't express while the human touch can. It's one of those moments where words are not enough to soothe their aching spirits.

Asami lets out a soft sound, almost a growl before ravishing Korra's lips again. Korra smirks knowing how helpless Asami is under the younger woman's spell. Asami guides them to her bed as their bodies press and grind lightly. Their kisses grow from passionate to needy and intense. Pieces of clothing drop to the floor until they are both naked as they approach closer to the bed. Asami pins Korra against her soft mattress with the woman's hand under hers. She rests between her lover's thighs, adding a soft pressure between them with her hips. She feels Korra respond with a push against hers. Korra's eyes almost never leaves her.

The moonlight that enters Asami's room shines onto both their bodies. She bites her lips upon seeing Korra's caramel beauty under her. Their contrasting skin colors look amazingly beautiful together under the moonlight. She can't help but worship the woman and just want her even more.

_Goodness, she's so beautiful._

Asami's eyes continue to memorize Korra's body, making sure to remember every inch and every scar. Her heart sinks upon seeing the biggest scar on Korra, a long diagonal slice on her midriff with a familiar symbol right next to it. The killer's symbol. She cringes at the thought of Korra being tortured by the monster. She lowers herself, her body moving on instinct to kiss the scar. Korra gasps and Asami feels her lover tense up for a second before relaxing again. Asami gently brings her kisses up passing Korra's chest. Her lips finds Korra's and they kiss tenderly.

"You're safe now baby…" Asami mumbles assurances between kisses. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She can feel Korra's hands pulling her body lower giving her the cue to continue.

They indulge themselves into another kiss. A kiss full of love, passion, and trust. Their tongues meet halfway, caressing and playing as if doing a sensual dance together. They part breathlessly with passion flaring and reflecting in their eyes. Asami moves lower to nip and kiss Korra's chin.

Korra's hands rests on Asami's shoulders, caressing and massaging her while she resumes kissing her lover's neck. The needy and urgent pace they had before now turns soft and patient. Asami stays gentle as her lips travel Korra's curves, not missing an inch, as if she's drawing a blueprint of Korra with her lips and tongue. Her lover arches and moans in every kiss and touch, at the same time her hands dig into Asami's hair. Their heavy breathing and light whimpers echo around Asami's room.

"Korra… mmm," She mumbles before taking Korra's right nipple between her lips, inducing a louder moan from the caramel beauty. Korra's moans and gasps entice her to make her lover whimper and writhe more under her touch. She wants to give everything to Korra, please her and make her forget the pain, the nightmares, and memories of those scars even just for a moment. While her lips are busy leaving marks all over Korra's body, Asami's hand has been sliding up and down her lover's wet slit. Korra moans Asami's name momentarily between strokes.

"You are so fucking sexy." Asami remarks. She can feel Korra's scent intoxicating her and driving her crazy with so much need.

"Oh… baby… mmm yes…" Korra's voice registers with the same raw needy emotion. "Take me… Asami…" She hears Korra plead. Without making her lover wait a second longer, Asami slides two fingers inside Korra taking her fiancée once again after three long years of being apart.

"Come for me, Korra." Her pace increases by the second. "Let it all go, love." Not long until Korra's hands rests on her back, she can feel Korra's fingers dig lightly as the woman arches against her while reaching her peak. In that moment, Asami felt as if a lost connection has come rushing back between her and Korra.

Asami waits for Korra to relax before retrieving her fingers. She smiles before licking off Korra's wetness off her fingers. The moonlight highlight's Korra's blushing face as the woman watches her do it.

"You make everything look sexy." Korra compliments her while still blushing.

"I try." Asami smirks and pulls Korra into her arms. Korra's back rests against Asami's chest as she spoons the smaller woman in. She can hear Korra's breathing now starting to calm down. "I love you, Korra." No response. Korra fell asleep. Asami kisses the top of her sleeping lover's head and slowly drifts off to sleep with her fiancée in her arms.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the comments and feedback! As much as I would like to answer all your questions... I can't. ^^;**

**Also thanks to my friends who beta/proof reads the chapters especially this one. They haven't watched the LoK series though so if you find the characters OOC please don't hesitate to leave a message or review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Waking Nightmare

**AN: "Love can be a poison or the sweetest remedy." - Annie by Johnnyswim**

**Chapter 7: Waking Nightmare**

Korra can hear the sound of birds chirping lively outside the window, her eyes still shut. She is barely awake. She was having this weird dream with Asami. It felt almost real.

_Wait… it was a dream wasn't it?_

She doesn't notice the other person on the bed until she turns around to her left side. Her eyes turning from groggy to wide awake once she recognizes the person who is sleeping and probably naked under the sheets. She jerks up resting her back against the headboard of the bed. Looking around the unfamiliar room. A sense of panic starts to creep inside her head. Her hands clutch the sheets to cover herself which results to pulling a part off of Asami. This causes Asami to stir.

"Korra… stop stealing the covers." Asami mumbles half-sleepily.

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

Korra can't remember how she got here in the first place and why she's in Asami's bed, both of them naked. The red bruises around Asami's neck and shoulders along with her own is enough evidence for Korra to know what they could have been doing the night before.

_So it wasn't a dream?_

_Did we? Oh god. She has a fiancee. Korra what have you done now?_

Confusion and guilt is starting to eat Korra. She shakes her head and closes her eyes hoping that this isn't really happening. And maybe by doing that when she opens her eyes she will be in her room, alone. To her dismay, she's still in the same room and Asami is still there. She covers her face with her palms while her knees are tucked towards her chest.

Korra tries to remember all of it but she can only get flashes of her "dream" that doesn't explain how she got to Asami's house.

"I'm the worst." Korra whispers to herself.

_How could we- I let this happen?_

She is aware that her memory is a mess and this isn't the first time she forgets the night before. It wasn't a problem up until now, she usually ends up waking up in her own bed. But to involve someone else, of all people it's Asami whom she just met is causing her grief without even knowing the reason why. Maybe it's the guilt of betrayal or it could be her heart breaking to the thought that Asami's heart wasn't with her when they made love. She wants answers but instead of those she gets more questions.

_Okay Korra, calm down. Talk to her. Don't runaway._

_Stop running away._

Korra looks at Asami who is now sitting up against the headboard beside her. She could feel Asami's soft silky skin touching against hers. If she isn't in a state of panic right now their intimate closeness would have an embarrassing effect on her.

"What's wrong, love?" Asami asks her with a hint of worry behind those emerald eyes while the woman's hand rests on her arm.

Korra shoots Asami an angry glare. "What's wrong? Love? Asami are you really asking that?" She can't believe what she's hearing right now. Asami is acting like what they just did wasn't such a big deal, like they're together, partners even. Which as sad as she is willing to admit, they aren't any of those.

_Asami has a fiancee for fucks sake!_

Korra is getting angry, especially to herself.

"Don't you have a fiancee to be worrying about?" Korra accuses. It was too late for Korra to take back what she just said. The disbelief and hurt in Asami's eyes are as clear as the sun shining brightly outside. Korra waits for Asami to say something but Asami doesn't say a single word. The woman retracts her hand away from Korra. It hurt that Asami isn't denying or confirming anything. Korra bites her lips.

"Shit. I'm sorry." Korra sighs. "I… I can't remember how I got here", she pauses for a few seconds, her face back to being buried against her palms. "I can't remember most of last night. Fuck. I'm sorry, Asami." Her voice shakes and she can feel herself in the verge of tears.

_Don't cry. Keep it together._

Korra looks up to face the older woman. Asami's jaw clenches the moment their eyes meet as if Asami can read the guilt and confusion written all over Korra's face. Korra notices how Asami wants to say something, the older woman's eyes pleading. It causes for Korra's heart to skip a beat but then feel heavier than before. Pleading for what? What could she possibly give Asami right now? She doesn't have the answers.

She's just a broken doll, unable to control her own body. A puppet of her own nightmares.

Asami reaches for Korra again, "Korra, I thought—" Asami takes a long pause, "I shouldn't have."

Korra can't look at Asami any more. She breaks the eye contact and looks away. The sadness and regret in Asami's voice is enough for Korra to stand up before Asami could even touch her and she grab her clothes that are scattered on the floor before getting dressed. The words sting, she needs to get out of there. She feels like the air is suffocating. She can't breathe.

"Yeah, me too." Korra is able to muster that at least before rushing out. She can hear Asami calling from behind.

"No, Korra! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Asami's words linger behind but she's had enough. She knows where her place is. She can hear Asami's footsteps behind her but she doesn't look back.

_Why are you hurting like this?! You just met her._

Her body just goes autopilot and maneuvers around Asami's house until she gets outside. Why does she have the muscle memory? She could care less right now. All she could think is being anywhere other than this place. When she arrives outside the front door. The sun is shining too brightly for her liking. Just now she realizes that she's on barefoot and she doesn't have a car. How far she is from her house, she has no idea. She isn't too familiar around this part of the neighborhood but she has a feeling that it won't be that far.

"Oh great." She can't go back now. She's not even sure if she had a shoe to begin with. "Ugh. Whatever." Korra starts running back to her house barefoot under the the morning sun.

_You're running away again, Korra. Go back, talk to her._

"Shut up!" Korra shouts to herself. Her breathing is a little labored as she continues to run. "She's getting married. She has a fiancee… and we are barely friends."

_Who's her fiancee Korra? Her fiancee left her. Her fiancee is a coward. Her fiancee is weak._

What are these voices telling her? Who's Asami's fiancee? She doesn't know anything about Asami nor the fiancee, so why?

"_If the voices come back again, call me. OK Korra?" _Korra remembers Dr. Kuvira's instruction to her. She doesn't have her phone with her so it has to wait until she gets home. She expects it to be at her house and not left behind at Asami's.

_Don't call her. Don't._

A nagging voice behind her head invades her thoughts again.

_"Do not trust these voices." _a reminder from the doctor. _"Those aren't real."_

Korra can see her house now that she's a block away. She's starting to get another migraine again. Her running slows down as soon as she is a few meters from her porch. She is about to open the door when a flash of images rush through her train of thought.

_Her hands are trembling and she__'__s running away from something or someone. Then she__'__s in a dark room. She__'__s blood bending someone, a__ woman.__ The woman is being chocked with her own hands. The voices are muffled, it__'__s too dark to see who it was. Now she__'__s walking out of the hospital before the visions change into an image of a lifeless body soaked in blood. The body__'__s head is facing down against the floor, even though she can__'__t recognize who that person is she__'__s confident that it wasn__'__t Mako__'__s body. There__'__s a familiar wound among others on the back of the body, it__'__s the same wound that she had. The body is missing an ear and a few fingers in their hands. The scenes and images on her head is messed up. She knows it. It doesn__'__t make sense._

Her head is throbbing so bad now it feels like it's about to split open when she opens the door. She shakes it off. She hastily search for her medicine and rushes to the kitchen to take it there after securing a glass of water. Her heart beat feels like she has been running a marathon.

_If that wasn't Mako's body… Oh No_

Korra snaps to a scary realization that makes her knees shake and her hands tremble in fear.

_You didn't do it. No one died. It was just another nightmare. Nothing more._

"I have to call the chief", Korra finds her phone at the kitchen counter and dials Chief Beifong's number.

**AN: I know... about Korra and Asami. I'm a little evil. :| #notproudaboutit**

**Also if you haven't noticed, I set each chapter with one of the main character's POV. Dr. Kuvira will have hers soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Butterfly Effect

**AN: This chapter has violence and physical abuse, please be warned.**

**Chapter 8: Butterfly Effect**

Korra can't stay still while waiting for Chief Beifong to answer the call. It's her third call attempt but no one answers. "Ugh. Maybe she's in the field now." Korra sighs, frustrated. She thinks about heading to the station in hopes of meeting the chief there. She suddenly remembers that she needs to call Doctor Kuvira too.

_I'll call her before I go to the station._

She walks up to her room and goes directly to her bathroom. The adrenaline has worn off and her body feels sore, like she had been into a bar fight the whole night. A flash images of Asami's lips on her neck sneaks in Korra's thoughts. She instantly shakes her head. Korra takes off her clothes to shower. She can't think about Asami right now. Even if they possibly had a rough sex last night that doesn't explain how she got the painful bruises on her sides. She knows deep inside that Asami won't ever hurt her. Which makes her think and wonder even more. She has been getting those familiar feelings a lot when she's around Asami, including gut feelings that she can't explain. It feels like she knew Asami before she met her at the cafe.

"_Of course you do"_, she hears that familiar voice again.

"Don't be silly." Korra mumbles. Either talking to the voice or to herself, she' not sure anymore. She hopes that Asami didn't notice her bruises. It's a long shot but she can't have Asami get involve with her chaotic life. _Dream on, like she would care._

Korra turns toward the shower and pushes the curtain to the side. Her eyes widens and for a few seconds she forgets to breathe. There's an ear in her shower floor and remnants of washed off blood that dried.

_NO NO NO NO NO_

Her whole body trembles, her hands and knees won't stop shaking.

"Oh my god", Korra tries to calm herself down but her mind won't stop running scenarios in her head.

_Does this mean that I killed that guy?_

_No, of course not. Right?  
__  
__How did that get here?  
__  
__What's with all the blood? Shit  
.__  
__Where was I before I went to Asami?  
__  
__Work with me, useless brain.  
__  
__Ugh.__  
_  
She rushes out of the bathroom, putting her clothes back on. Her head starts to spin. She reaches for her phone at the bedside table and speed dials one. She desperately hopes she had someone saved on her speed dial. Her vision starts to blur but she sees Asami's contact display on her speed dial, her phone starts calling Asami. Korra can barely hold the phone and her body falls to the floor, too weak to move.

"Korra? Hello?", she can hear Asami's voice on the receiver.

Korra attempts to say something but no matter how hard she tries to, nothing comes out.

"Korra, please. Talk to me. Hello?", Asami is still on the other line. The woman's voice has turned shaky.

Korra can hear foot steps coming up to her bedroom. These footsteps are familiar. She heard these before. Her heartbeat spurts up. She knows who's coming. It's the woman who killed Mako together with that guy. She will never forget how her foot steps sound. The heels tap against the wooden floor, slow but calculating. It wasn't rushed, these steps never was.

"_She can't know about Asami. She can't, Korra."_, the voice in her head warns her. So she instinctively throws the phone under her bed. The screen display on her phone turns off. Korra feels a little relieved. But that's short-lived. Korra's phone rings.

_Shit_

The foot steps are getting closer and before she could see who was at the door Korra blacks out.

* * *

The sound of the police sirens are getting louder, they are getting close. _About time, guys…_  
_  
"_You will pay for this, Korra. I will take away the one you love the most. They will suffer. I will hunt them down", she hears the woman curse her while carrying away the lifeless body of the man that tortured Mako. The woman's face is covered mostly with a face mask and Korra can only see her eyes. Just before the woman walks out the door of the empty room, their eyes meet. The woman's eyes are blazing in anger and fierceness it made Korra's body shiver. But that doesn't make Korra turn away from the killer's glare, she will never let that monster get the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

"Next time, blood bending won't save you or that person", the woman threatens Korra. Her vision blurry and tinted with crimson as the blood from the wound on her head flows down to her eyes.

She now feels the side effects of her blood bending that ended up killing the man who was torturing Mako. The memory of the man's life slipping away through her veins and whole being is so potent. She throws up, she couldn't stomach what she's seeing in her head. It was as if they were one for a few seconds. His memories flash through Korra's. All the life he has taken away and how he did it sneaked through Korra's memories, some leaving fragments of those memories in the process. She could see the images of Asami's father being tortured by cutting through his flesh. Then see see's Mako, cut and bruises every where. He is losing so much blood. It was a slow agonizing process for this killer's victims but in the eyes of the man, it was pleasure. Korra feels disgust in every part of her being. She doesn't want all these things in her head.

_Get away. Get away from me. Go away!_

The images shifts to someone else, a woman this time. Asami's face comes up. Her fiancee walks closer. She can see Asami's happy face as she proposed to her.

"No you won't. I won't ever let you hurt Asami.", Korra mutters angrily just before her body weakly drops to the floor.

* * *

"ASAMI!", Korra calls out, abruptly waking up from the scary dream. She's catching her breath as she sits on the floor. She looks for her phone that she remembers throwing under her bed. Some things makes sense now: the voices, her feelings for Asami, and her lost memories. She has to know Asami is safe. But there's one problem, she can't find her phone. It's no where under her bed nor her bedroom. Then it hit her, the killer was at her house. It wasn't a dream, that can't be a dream. Now there's two problems.

_Fuck. I have to find Asami._

Korra gets up and goes to check the bathroom if the blood stains and ear are still there. She lets out a relieved sigh when it turns out clean. She was probably hallucinating. When she turns around to face the door, she sees words in red lipstick written on the bathroom mirror. She walks closer and gets horrified by what's written.

**FOUND HER****  
****BETTER START RUNNING**

_No this can't be happening. No, not Asami._

Korra's sweat turns cold. She runs down the stairs. She doesn't have much time. She remembers the car in her garage but she can't drive, not at this rate, she was never a good driver. She's thinking of running her way to Asami's house. It didn't take that long for her to get here from there. Her adrenaline shots up and she dashes out of her house to get to Asami's as fast as she can.

Korra remembers the argument between her and Asami that morning. The hurt in Asami's eyes. Tears run down Korra's eyes realizing how painful it was for Asami. How much she hurt her fiancee with the things that she said and for forgetting about them. She will never forgive herself if something happens to Asami.

_Please be there. Please be there._

Korra chants that over and over her head as she runs. In her haste she almost gets hit by a police car that was about to turn towards where Korra came from. It's Bolin. She remembers Bolin!

_Thank goodness!_

"Holy cow Korra! Watch where you're going!" Bolin still a little shaken about almost hitting her.

"I'm sorry Bolin! I don't have much time." Korra huffs and she can see Bolin's eyes grow big. "Yes, I remember… some. I'll explain later. It's Asami… I think she's in trouble!"

"What the heck is going on? Okay, get in! I'll take you to wherever you're going." Bolin opens the passenger seat and Korra gets in as fast as she can.

"To Asami's house." Korra instructs Bolin on the way, her heart still beating a mile a minute.

**AN: What do you think about my theory on the Blood Bending side-effects? I thought this would be the good time to introduce it in the story.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Monsters and Masks

**AN: This chapter is graphic and violent, please be warned.**

**Chapter 9: Monsters and Masks**

She has been staring at Asami whose hands are both tied up over the woman's head. The woman is still unconscious. A small bruise just below the woman's left eye sticks out from the pale face. The woman can fight, she can give her that, but it wasn't good enough. The sedative she injected on Korra's fiancee will be wearing out soon. Her hands are shaking from the adrenaline, she feels more human tonight. She's starting to feel the excitement and the rush but the fun begins when Asami wakes up. Her lips form a half-smile on the thought. She has been waiting for this day for three years. She had dreamt of more ways than one about this night.

Asami starts to stir awake. A soft weak moan comes out of the tied up woman. She chuckles at the sight. She makes sure that Asami's blindfold are tight and intact.

"Oh you poor thing", she says dryly.

"We are almost set. Now we wait for the guest of honor." she whispers to Asami.

She watches the monitor where Korra takes the note that she left on Asami's bed along with a photo of the blindfolded woman. She can see Korra tense and then crumples the note that says

**TOO SLOW, KORRA****  
****TODAY ENDS AT THE BEGINNING**

Korra runs out of the bedroom and off the screen.  
**  
**_We are just getting started, Korra_

She expects Korra to arrive there in not more than ten minutes so she starts getting her gloves on and her blades ready.

"Wh-who are you…?" she hears Asami ask, it's almost a whisper.

She walks slowly and precisely towards the woman while wearing her white lab coat on. She's on her combat boots this time. Her footsteps sound heavier but with the same pace and strength.

"Soon, Miss Sato. Soon." She reaches for Asami's face holding the woman's face up. Asami turns her face away so she tightens her grip causing a light bruise on the pale skin. She hears Asami grunt.

"Korra hid you well in plan sight. It was smart yet tragic, isn't it?" she releases her grip on the woman's jaw. "I remember Mr. Sato. Your father was easy, a coward begging for a quick death." she snorts from the memory. "I hope you're not like, daddy."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Asami tries to get off of the constraints, pushing forward and smashing her head against the killer's forehead.

There was a light cracking sound of two skulls smashing against each other. The killer steps backward after Asami's successful attempt. She underestimated the woman's strength and bravery. She touches the painful part of her forehead where blood starts to trick down. She keeps her jaw tight wiping the blood off and reminds herself to stay in control.

_This is going to be fun._

"My oh my. Daddy's princess has some bite!" she states with amusement in her tone.

"You'll pay for this!" Asami barks at her.

"Hmpf, that's what this is all about, Miss Sato", she walks back to get her surgical knife.

"What are you talking about?" she can tell the innocence in Asami's question.

"Let's just say… I'm collecting a personal debt." she closes her eyes and sees her lover's face before Korra takes his life.

_She is paralyzed, she tries to move her hands to push Korra's hand off of her neck but she can't control her movements anymore. On Korra's left side is her lover, choking by his own hands while Korra's hand rests on the top of his head. Korra is blood bending them. The woman doesn't seem to be the Korra a few minutes ago, not anymore. Korra is on a rampage. She tries to speak but words won't come out of her mouth. She's helpless and unable to help him. He's dying and she can see it in his eyes that he's suffering inside. It's as if something has been taken away from him right before his last breath. After that moment, Korra releases both of them and walks toward Mako's lifeless body._

She opens her eyes and walks closer to Asami with more caution this time, "I'm not the only monster here."

The monitor in her right shows Korra running towards "The Angels" gate, she smiles to herself, feeling pleased.

_Right on time._

She puts down the surgical knife on the table beside Asami and takes out the dagger that is sheathed on the side of her left thigh.

"Let's get the show started, shall we?" she slashes Asami's top into half exposing the space between Asami's chest and a part of the woman's midriff. She then puts on her mask.

Once she knows that Korra is at the entrance she takes the remote and presses the record button for the video camera behind her and then presses the button for broadcast. By that time all the monitors she setup inside the building and including at the entrance is now showing a full frontal view of Asami tied up and blind folded when she moves away to the side. She also setup camera's around the place to watch Korra's every move.

"Welcome back, Korra" making sure she sounds sickly welcoming. "I have a gift waiting for you" she moves away to show Asami behind her.

"Korra? NO! Leave!" Asami calls out as soon as she hears Korra's name.

She watches Korra's horrified face while holding onto the monitor at the entrance.

"Asami I remember… and I'm so sorry. I'm coming!" Korra calls out before the woman stares at the camera "If you do even a scratch on her… I swear to every fucking god I'm gonna kill you!"

Suddenly she think it's funny, how Korra threatened her. Her laugh comes out involuntarily, her eyes tear up from laughing so much.

_Oh this is too good. Someone's monster is slowly coming out._

Her face turns serious once she looks back up, "Not if I kill her first. Don't worry, I'll take my precious time. She will feel every bit of it."

She pushes the button to open the entrance door. Just opposite the entrance door is a shelf of different body parts preserved inside jars. Once the door is fully open the shelf instantly catches Korra's attention.

_Now Korra, how about a trip to memory lane?_

_A small reunion._

She watches Korra now on her knees, looking at one of the jars with a heart inside it and a red strip of cloth. Tears run down the woman's face. But after a few seconds the grief and sadness turns into anger.

"Time is running out, blood bender" she reminds the woman. "Your dearest Asami will be taking a cut every five minutes and a body part taken for every hour."

She uses her surgical knife to cut through Asami's abdomen. Blood instantly comes out of the wound as the cut is over skin deep. Asami doesn't let out a sound, not a single moan as the woman bites through her lips, bleeding it in the process.

_Tough cookie, what a waste__  
_

"NO! STOP!" Korra's voice lingers in the background.

All of it was shown through the monitors in the lobby where Korra is.

"Five minutes down"

The key to the next door is at the base of the jar that contains the heart. Korra has to take the key from that jar before the woman can proceed.

She already tipped the first two of Korra's switches now. Weeks of spending 15 hours a week during her sessions with Korra has given her enough information on how to trigger the woman. She knows her weaknesses. First is Mako, second is a woman dying at one of the houses in the neighborhood and then lastly, Asami. The raven haired woman was the last piece and the most important one. Her heart beat is rising, she had never felt this feeling for a while. The last time was when her lover did his first kill after weeks of training him.

_You're a monster, just like me._

Korra is now running along the hallway that connects to the entrance of the mess hall. A loud kick through the door by the younger woman echoes around the room. She didn't leave a key for Korra to use. She simply wants to know how physically strong Korra is. She hears Korra curse when the woman finds out that they are not there. Korra looks at the monitor in the room.

"Ten minutes down" she announces and starts another cut on Asami's back this time. She adds more pressure than the first one yet keeping the slow precise pace and that causes Asami to cringe and then let out a shout of pain. Once she finished inflicting the wound, she takes off Asami's blindfold.

Asami blinks as if her eyes instantly adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Why is it so dark?" Asami asks weakly but loud enough for Korra to hear over the speakers. She smiles to herself as she watches Korra punch the wall near the monitor over and over again.

"What the fuck did you do to Asami? Oh my god…" Korra's voice trembles.

Korra's phone rings and the woman answers it. "Yes, Bolin. Did you get backup?" the woman pauses, looking like another weight on her shoulders have been added. "Oh no… no… shit… Okay. Take care of the chief, yes? I'll be okay. Bye."

_Impressive, I never thought the older woman would live through that._

"Was that your doing too?" Korra's tone is accusing. "How can you… why did you have to drag them in this?"

"Why?" she laughs dryly.

She takes off her mask revealing her face to Korra. She looks directly to the camera, "Because killing you won't be enough."

She hears Korra gasp "Doctor… K-Kuvira…"

Kuvira changes her facial expression and greets the woman with her usual sympathetic smile, one of her everyday masks, "Hello, Korra."

**AN Disclaimer: I don't hate Kuvira at all, I love her character in LoK.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blood for Blood

**AN:** It's finally here! I'm back to writing this story again. I'm sorry for the long hiatus.

It's past midnight here and I haven't proof read this chapter. I will tomorrow when I have time(hopefully!). If there are spelling errors and possible grammar errors, I'm sorry in advance. I just really want to publish this before I end up pushing it back untouched again.

For the first part I was listening to the randomized "Deep Dark Indie" and then "Dark and Stormy" Spotify playlist for the remaining half while writing this.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Blood for Blood**

Korra's heart sank upon seeing the face behind the murder of her friend and the capture and current torture of Asami is Doctor Kuvira, her very own psychologist.

"How could you do this?!", Korra's hand clench into a tight fist. A rage starts to burn inside her that's starting to show in her eyes. "Open the fucking door, Kuvira!" she slams her hands hammering the metal door. She attacks the door using her body but it wouldn't budge. Her shoulders are starting to hurt and she is sure bruises are starting to form but all she could think is Asami who is probably blind, bleeding, and wounded.

Korra hears the Doctor speak again, "Fifteen minutes down, Korra."

She watches the monitor as the knife slices across Asami's midriff. The knife is about halfway when her face instinctively looks away. The Doctor didn't miss that reaction from Korra and as soon as Korra did that the doctor speaks again.

"You better watch or she will get two wounds this time, blood bender" the voice says calmly and to Korra's ears it was disgustingly calm.

Korra glues her eyes to the monitor where her fiancee is being cut, the blood instantly dripping out of the wound. Asami's eyes shut and this time unable to hold off the painful groan.

"She has an thirty minutes until she will become permanently blind. The antidote is on one of the rooms up the next floor and waste your precious time looking for it." the doctor pauses and Korra starts to feel fear for Asami.

_She can go blind. Oh god._

The doctor speaks again, "Or I can open that door after you drink the poison I have prepared for you and then I will give Asami the antidote."

A few minutes later a sealed test tube containing half-full of a dark purple liquid slides out the slot just beside the locked metal door, "Pick wisely, Korra."

Korra hears the confidence in Kuvira's voice. Neither of those choices are good. She will have to take another thirty minutes looking for that antidote and she has yet have to find a way to get inside. By then Asami could be bleeding too much or even loose a body part. The later option is risky but she will have a chance to save Asami from going permanently blind. She can't let Asami to go blind if she has a choice and right now the choice is presented to her by this vengeful human.

_Pfft, I can survive a poison. _Korra convincing herself. _Right? Right._

"Korra don't! I know what you're thinking. Please… don't do it." She hears Asami plead through the speakers, tears running down the woman's eyes as Korra watches through the monitor.

"I'm so sorry, love…" Korra speaks softly just enough for Asami to hear it over the microphone before she takes the test tube and drinks the purple poisoned liquid. One thing she learned from the doctor is that she keeps her promises. She's taking a big risk for both her and Asami but this is her best choice.

"NO NO… NO KORRA!" Asami shouts, protesting Korra's decision.

"Perfect choice, Korra. Just as I thought." she hears Kuvira and she can see in the monitor that the doctor stands close to Asami and then administers the antidote with a syringe into Asami's neck. Asami looks like she has passed out after the injection while Korra starts feeling dizzy. Her vision is spinning slowly and her fingers turning number and in a few seconds she can't barely move her arms. In two minutes Korra's legs gave up and she's on the floor and unable to move while the metal door slowly opens revealing Doctor Kuvira.

_Shit. I can__'__t move. If only__…  
_

"Oh you poor puppy. How does it feel to be so helpless?", the way Kuvira says those words in a sweet tone is making Korra more sick.

_Focus Korra, remember how to__…_

Korra tries to raise her hands up above the ground and pointing her right hand towards Kuvira's direction. Her arms are shaking from all the effort that she has to do just to keep her hands up. As if her body is loosing energy too fast and too soon.  
_  
_"You can try blood bending all you want." She hears the woman's voice getting closer and the figure close. The familiar clacking of the heels against the marble floor, a rhythm of steps, the killer's steps.

"But you can't, not anymore." Kuvira says with finality. "Your weakness is my strength but my weakness isn't your strength. All thanks to you." the doctor's voice is filled with bitterness.

"He killed my friend!" Korra responds before her vision starts turning pitch black.

* * *

Korra wakes up feeling the cold floor against her face and her hands tied up together. It's so dark in the room and too silent. The first thought in her mind is her fiancee.

"Asami! Asami!"

She hears an amused laugh. She then remembers taking the poison and passing out near Kuvira.

"Don't worry, your beloved fiancee got the antidote." the woman assures her.

"Where is Asami? Let her go!" Korra stands up but falls on her knees as soon as she does. Her legs are still weak. She reaches around with her tied up hands trying to feel for something she could lean on. She then touches a wall and uses it as support as she stands up. She realizes that the room shouldn't be this dark. The realization hits her, she's blind.

_Shit_

Korra stays still while her back is resting against the wall. She's blind and her hands are tied. She believes that she still has a chance as long as she can still move her body. First, she must know if Asami is okay. Her girlfriend has been bleeding out a lot of blood earlier and she knows that her fiancee needs to get to the hospital soon.

She hears those familiar steps again which is getting closer and closer.

"Blood for Blood" she hears Kuvira say before she feels a hand untying the binds in her hand. These fingers are too familiar. She can recognize these hands anytime and anywhere.

"A-Asami…?" Korra's voice trembles, "What's going on?"

There's no answer. No words from the person that just released her hands. As soon as her hands are free, Korra reaches out to the person in front of her. She traces the contour of the woman's face. Now she's sure it's Asami. She has memorized how Asami's face feels. She had a habit of trailing her fingers on her fiancees face when they're cuddling. She is still processing the fact that she had ever forgotten about Asami. She hates herself for that.

"Asami… please say something. Are you okay?" Korra can feel the tension in Asami's face just before the woman pulled away from her touch. That confuses Korra even more. "Why are you still here?"

"I made a choice… I'm so sorry." Korra hears Asami whisper in her ear while leaning in before chaining her hands up, just like how she was chained up the night Mako died. But there was something in Asami's voice. It sounded like a plea of some sort.

"The moon is full,  
the blood is high."  
Asami chants silently to her before parting.

_Trust her, Korra. She__'__s Asami._

"Perfect. Now let's start, shall we?" Kuvira speaks again and Korra can hear rustling of what it seems like knives or daggers on a table. "Pick one Asami. Three out of ten daggers are poisoned. That poison will permanently blind Korra in an instant. But there will be two of the remaining daggers that is coated with the antidote."

Korra hears Asami walking away and probably towards the weapons that could break or save her.

"Pick wisely, dear" there's that sickly sweet and caring tone of Kuvira again that's polar opposite to Kuvira's true color when the woman stops wearing the good person mask. "Ah, I almost forgot. One of those daggers contain a unique poison, of what effect, I'm not telling."

Korra isn't really sure what's going on but she thinks that she might have an idea as to what's about to happen. She hears Asami's foot steps moving towards her. Asami has been silent. Only responding when asked a question. If it's the Asami she knows, she's sure that Asami is up to something.

_She__'__s still Asami, right? Kuvira didn__'__t get to her, did she?_

"Remember the rules, Asami. Thirty three cuts, no more, no less. That's if Korra survives to reach that high." She then hears Kuvira scoff after saying that.

"Pffft, of course I will." she retorts and braces herself to what's ever coming.

_The moon is full,_  
_the blood is high_

_The moon is full,  
the blood is high_

Korra chants internally.

**AN: **About the hiatus: I've been going through a lot of personal (not so good) stuff the past month. I couldn't continue writing the story because there were memories attached to it but I think I am ready to move forward and finish this.

If you are expecting a "happy ending" it's probably better to turn back now... :| But Korra or Asami won't die, that I can promise.

Thank you to everyone who has been following and reading this story. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I got a little crazy but I hope it isn't too crazy. My brain is goop now and I'm rambling.

**P.S**

If you got the 'The 100' reference on the title, cheers to you!


	11. Chapter 11 - Escape to the Darkness

**AN: Oh man... action is hard to write! :|**

**This chapter is on Asami's POV and probably the longest of all chapters. I thought about doing two parts, but each part would be too short so I decided to stick with one.**

**My apologies for another late update. D:**

**Chapter 11: Escape to the Darkness****  
**

_If Kuvira is going to hide an antidote, where would she hide it among these daggers? Which ones would have the poison?_

_Think Asami. Think._

Asami studies the row of daggers again. Starting from left to right. There's no way she could find out just by looking. She doesn't have time to waste either.

_Korra is so much better at this "follow your gut" thing._

Asami picks the second dagger from the right and turns towards Korra's direction. She can see the glint of the razor floss wire that is setup behind Korra's neck. The wire is part of a mechanism that is triggered from Kuvira's position. One move of Kuvira's fingers might tip the wire to cut through Korra's neck and arms, she has to confirm that first. If the wire is cut from Kuvira's trigger it could have the same result as Kuvira triggering it to cut Korra. She can't risk that.

_Kuvira, wire, dagger, and Korra. _ _Use that brain of yours__._

Asami takes a deep breath, but she stops in the middle of it once a sharp pain registers on her attempt. She is now aware of the wounds all over her body, but she can't let it get in the way. She'll just have to ignore the pain as long as she can. Korra needs her right now.

"Or we could just wait until Korra goes permanently blind, Miss Sato" Kuvira interrupts her thoughts.

Asami just darts the older woman a cold glare while gripping the handle of the dagger tightly. She can't just throw the dagger to pierce Kuvira's neck because of the wire and Kuvira knows that. She has to free Korra away.

Asami walks towards Korra. The woman's heavy breathing gets louder as she gets closer.

"Start" Kuvira demands in a commanding tone.

Her hands are shaking uncontrollably as the dagger moves closer and closer to Korra's body. And as if sensing Asami's fear, Korra softly says with conviction, "I'll be alright, love. Go on." After hearing Korra say that, Asami holds the dagger more firmly now.

"Please… Spirits…" Asami adds a cut on her fiancee's arm hoping that the dagger isn't the poisoned one.

After a few seconds nothing has changed, Korra is still breathing. Asami checks on Korra's pulse and it's still present. She lets out a soft sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you, Miss Sato," she can't ignore the hint of excitement in Kuvira's voice and it's making her angrier. "And I didn't tell you to stop either. So continue."

"Asami…" Korra's voice trembles and Asami's head instantly turns towards Korra's direction. A small line of blood is slowly coming out from Korra's nose. A few seconds later Korra starts coughing blood and her eyes are also bleeding.

"Mmm… That's unfortunate. It's not the deadly poison." Kuvira states while passing the ring that holds the end of the wire between her fingers. "The good news is, you hit the jackpot. The dagger that you picked and used to cut Korra is coated with the poison I call 'time bomb'. She has an hour, probably." After studying the mechanism of the trap setup and watching Kuvira move the ring around without tripping the wire she is able to confirm that the gears won't snap unless Kuvira pulls the wire. Asami takes this chance to throw the dagger in between the razor wire trap gears located just a meter away from where Korra is.

If the name of the poison could tell something about it then she's going to assume that it will slowly take down Korra from the inside. Without a blink of an eye Asami turns to the side and immediately reaches over Korra's head where her hands are tied up before Kuvira reaches the dagger and take it out between the gears that could both kill her and Korra.

"Korra, Duck!" She guides Korra's head down together with hers just right before Kuvira takes out the dagger and the razor wire snap out almost cutting bother their heads by a hair. They're both in their knees and Korra hasn't stopped bleeding everywhere. Asami hears Kuvira approaching fast and angry while carrying a dagger on both hands. Looking around for whatever she could use against Kuvira she reaches for the chains on the floor.

_Kuvira should have the antidote. No one carries a poison without any antidote._

Asami is determined to find these antidotes for Korra. Whatever it takes. A groan escapes her lips before standing up and keeping her ground for Kuvira's attack. Keeping defensive stance and waiting patiently for the right moment.

A swing from Kuvira's right hand almost cut Asami's left arm. She dodges the first swing but the second swing from her opponent's left caught her midriff and the blade added another cut there. The wounds in her body are still fresh and getting another one is not helping her situation. But she takes this opening to slip close between Kuvira's arms and grab the woman's right arm while twisting it with the chain resulting for Kuvira to drop the dagger. Unfortunately, the older woman's left arm is still free and immediately pushes forward to stab Asami's neck. Asami has to release the hand to avoid the dagger towards her neck. By ducking down and spinning an elbow just under Kuvira's chest, she's able to throw a spinning back kick hitting her opponent's side. The woman groans and coughs in pain but is able to quickly recover. Asami swings the chain towards Kuvira's head but the woman catches it in time and yanks it away from her.

"You should just give up, Sato. We already know how this will end," even though Kuvira is hurt by the blows that Asami just gave her, the woman confidently lunges forward to stab Asami's chest with the remaining dagger with her. Though Asami successfully evades again, that distracted her to be unable to anticipate Kuvira's next movement. The woman uses her right hand to grab Asami's neck while pushing the younger woman violently towards the wall. Asami's back lands roughly with a thud. Korra has been leaning against a wall nearby with her body bleeding worse than before and the woman can hear the chaos going on between the two women. Asami tries to suppress any more groans from the blows she's been taking from Kuvira to not let Korra worry about her, but she's currently failing at it.

"Never!" she snarks at the older woman while her hands grip hard on Kuvira's to attempt releasing the woman's death grip on her neck. There's only minimal air coming in her lungs and her strength is slowly weakening.

"Korra, say goodbye to your beloved fiancee." Kuvira taunts and declares as the blade buries onto Asami's stomach. To her surprise, Kuvira's blade stops almost halfway and the woman freezes in place. The hand that's pushing the dagger in is now slowly pulling away, but Kuvira's eyes are in a mixture of shock and anguish. The way Kuvira's hand is shaking slowly as if it's moving involuntarily confuses Asami and at the same time relief.

Not until Kuvira's hand is totally pulled away does she see Korra standing not far behind them with one hand raised pointing towards their direction and the other supporting it. Asami hears the ragged panting of her lover and the sound of blood dripping from the younger woman's wounds fill the room. All of a sudden, Asami can clearly hear Korra's heart beat. And not only that, she can also hear Korra's thoughts.

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I have no choice, Asami. There's no other way. __How dare you! Get out of my head Korra! AAAHHHHHHH!_"

Kuvira's thoughts are mixing with Korra's. Images of Korra's memories jumbled with Kuvira's is being played in her head. Asami is now aware that Korra is blood bending Kuvira, but she's also affected by it as if she's an audience of two set of memories messily merged together. She's experiencing a glimpse of what Korra and Kuvira are going through the blood bending side effects.

"_You think I'll let her go? You don't know me, Korra. I'll drag her with me. I'll drag you both with me!"_

Kuvira's voice rages inside their heads. Kuvira's hand that's choking Asami isn't weakening the grip on her neck. Asami forces an elbow on the arm, but Kuvira won't budge. The rooms start to spin and the air feels so thick that it's hard to breathe. Her consciousness is starting to slip away but Asami can see Kuvira's other hand forcing the dagger towards the woman's own neck. She knows that Korra is blood bending Kuvira's arm but she can't let her fiancee go to that dark place again. The blood bender is already into deep and Asami is aware of that. She can see it in Korra's emotionless but white glowing eyes. This could kill Korra, the woman's body is too weak to be able to handle the strength of the side effect. Her fiancee has gone somewhere deep and there's only one way to save her from that darkness.

Asami closes her eyes and instead of fighting off Kuvira's death grip on her neck, she holds both her hands on the woman's arms. She can feel the heavy energy flowing within her now too as she focuses on letting Korra's energy pass through her by forcing herself in the blood bending cycle.

"_Asami No!" _she hears Korra call out through the existing blood bending connection.

One of the things she learned while Korra was away is being able to control the opening and closing of her Chi spots. She's using that technique to absorb some of the mixed energies from Korra and Kuvira. These energies include past and present memories of both women. Some parts of Kuvira's memory from killing Asami's father has been absorbed by Asami's and in exchange, some of her memories are being transferred to either Kuvira or Korra. The blood bending side effect plays with the people's memories that are involved in the cycle. It's as if the people's minds are stitched to create a single board where their memories are shuffled like a puzzle. Most of these memories are randomly retained by the people inside the cycle. The other parts are lost somewhere in the process of the transfer. With that knowledge, Asami tries to reduce the damage on Korra. After what Kuvira has said and done, she certainly won't let Korra take everything the darkness that's filling the ruthless woman.

"_I'm not going anywhere, love," _she surrenders herself into the flow right before the dagger penetrates into Kuvira's neck which damages the large artery there. In that instance, Asami feels a sudden absorption of a large amount of dark energy with more and more memories mixing and scrambling with hers.

_The room is suddenly filled with a lot of screaming and sobbing. There're too many dead bodies on the floor while a pool of blood is rising. She's drowning in the pool of blood and when she tries to call out Korra's name, nothing is coming out from her lips._

_Korra… My blue-eyed girl…_  
_Korra… __My stubborn girl…_  
_Korra… My love…_

_Korra…_  
_Kor—_

**AN: This could possibly draw a lot of questions so if you feel the need to ask/talk about this chapter or the story feel free to leave me an ask in my tumblr: deeperinmyhead**

**Thank you for reading and still enjoying this story!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Remedy

**AN: The story is finally ending. It****'****s gonna be heavy. I****'****m sorry in advance. :(**

Here's a song list for this chapter if you'd like to listen while reading it:  
Sorry by Meg Myers  
Poison by Vaults  
Youth by Daughter

There's also an ending song at the end notes.

**Chapter 12: The Remedy**

_The room is filled with darkness. Korra looks around the room, but there's nothing else there until the sound of someone walking close catches Korra's attention. These footsteps are familiar. Her chest feels heavy, hands appear from the surrounding darkness, pulling Korra into the void behind. The figure continues to walk closer to Korra._

_"Don't come closer! Go away!" she shouts as the void starts swallowing her in. Korra stretches herself out from the grabbing hands, but it's not working. The hands keep on multiplying the more she struggles. Her eyes start to bleed causing the void to get stronger._

_"It's going to be fine, Korra" Asami assures her as the woman walks closer and closer. "I'm not going to let it take you. Not this time", her fiancee continues to move forward, passing by her while slicing the woman's arm with a dagger that causes a lot of bleeding. The blood flowing down from Asami's arm attracts the pitch black hands that was previously grabbing Korra. In a blink of her eyes, the hands from the void drag Asami into the darkness, disappearing in an instant._  
_"No… no… no…" she whimpers in denial as she collects Asami's spilled blood on the ground._  
_"NOOOOO!", anger and hurt fuel her in rage as she shouts with all of her strength._  
_And at that exact moment the room is flooded with blood. Korra tries her best toswim but she's continuously sinking._

* * *

"ASAMI!"

Gasping for breath, Korra wakes up in cold sweats. Her throat hurts as if someone was choking her in her sleep. The pounding sound of her heartbeat as if she ran a marathon is echoing in her ears. As soon as her nerves have calmed down, her tears start falling uncontrollably. She instantly wipes the tears away over and over, but her eyes are like an inexhaustible fountain. Surrendering herself to grief, she lets the tears flow as she curls herself in and pulls her knees together. Grief eats her. Every single night.

The room fills with Korra's sobs in the middle of the evening. The window in her room is left open where the moonlight shines. Tonight is a full moon; it's the same night where her nightmares turned into reality. The night she wished it never happened. Korra slowly sits up to rest her back against the wall that is adjacent to her bed. The tears in her face dried after sobbing her heart out. The heaviness in her heart is still there, lingering. It never disappears, not since that night of pain, terror, and loss. She raises her right hand in the moonlight that beams brighter by the second. The scars in her hand seem to come alive under the moon. At times the lines bleed, as if, she was in that cold and deathly room once again. A quick rush of fear runs through Korra from head to toe. By squinting her eyes, she shakes the creeping fear off.

"I miss you…" she whispers to herself.

* * *

The following morning.

The smell of roasted coffee lingers around the cafe. It's been Korra's routine to get her morning coffee at Joe's after her morning training. Today seems to be another slow morning in town. There is a good count of tables available, so she decides to enjoy her coffee there. The past nights have been a struggle. The nightmares have been causing her sleepless nights for the previous month. As a result, coffee turned to be her best friend.

"Thank you, Opal" she nods at the barista behind the counter after getting her drink. As she turns around, she almost bumps into a tall raven haired woman, which she never noticed walking up in line behind her a few minutes ago. Korra almost spills her coffee on the woman's red vest.

"Yikes, that was close" she looks up, her eyes instantly meeting a pair of dark emerald orbs. A face that she could never forget, now with an obvious scar on the left cheek. Korra freezes momentarily. For a moment, her body appears to be paralyzed. And the beautiful pair of emerald eyes isn't looking away either.

_She's back._

After recovering from the brief shock, Korra hopefully waits for Asami's rection. After a few seconds, the raven-haired woman raises her right eyebrow in confusion. She has been staring at the woman longer than a stranger normally should.

_Please please please…_

_"We will send her overseas for more advanced techniques to try a cure and for her fast recovery. There's almost zero chance of her recovering the lost memories, but we will do our _best._"_ she remembers what Asami's doctors said a month ago.

_Asami…_ Korra's shoulders slump slightly in defeat. _It's good to see you, love._ And smiles dryly.

As if nothing happened, she crooks her eyebrow too with a smirk on her lips, "All yours, Miss". She calmly walks past Asami, leaving the woman puzzled by what just transpired — an intense eye contact and a weird tension that disappeared in a flash. But for Korra it was nothing like a brief encounter. Her emotions are already building up by the second.

_I have to get out of here._

Korra's slow and calm steps shortly turn into a brisk walk as soon as Asami's attention turns to giving the order to the barista. If she could just disappear the moment, the cafe door closed she would've. Instead, without looking back, she runs as fast as she could, leaving her coffee at one of the outdoor tables. On her rush, she accidentally bumps into Bolin, who's texting while walking towards the cafe. Korra's tears have begun to flow heavily, her surroundings are blurry, the faces of every person she encounters are blank.

Asami was looking back at her after giving the order to Opal, but Korra didn't see that either. The woman's eyes show confusion with a hint of loneliness as if lost in a void.

After what seems like an eternity of running, Korra arrives at a mountain cliff where the waves meet the stony edges of the mountain below. She looks directly at the horizon. The sea is calm while the sun is setting. Despite the calmness of the sea, the sky is the opposite, it's gradually turning blood red. She loves the sunset; it gives her comfort. But not this time. Right now, she feels like the dusk sky is the loneliest view she's ever seen.

There should be comfort in the fact that both her and Asami are alive and breathing. However, it's impossible for her to find comfort at the moment. Maybe she's being selfish for feeling heart broken. Or perhaps, she's too exhausted to think straight.

She stares at the bloody sky while letting her uncontrollable tears continue to fall.

"So, what now, Korra?"

**AN:**

Ending song to listen to:  
Medicine by Broods

**It has been quite a long ride. I never imagined that I would be writing fan fiction this long, but I did. Thank you for all the support and feedback. Also for following and sticking with the ups and downs of this story. It's been a pleasure to share this with everyone.**


End file.
